Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981)
Friday the 13th Part 2 is a 1981 slasher film and was the first sequel to the smash hit original. It was the directorial debut of Steve Miner, who would also helm the next installment in the series, 1982's Friday the 13th Part III. The screenplay was written by Ron Kurz. It is a seminal entry in the series in that it is the first film to utilize Jason Voorhees as the killer. Jason was previously seen in the first film in flashbacks and hallucinations. He would not acquire his trademark hockey mask until the third film; here he uses an old burlap sack as a mask. Almost a minute's worth of footage had to be cut from the film in order to secure an R-rating from the MPAA. Part 2 received a deluxe DVD release in February 2009, but the edited footage was not included, much to the disdain of fans, who have long clamored for an uncut release. Paramount has stated that the excised footage has been lost. The movie was a commercial success, although the critics gave the movie mostly negative reviews. Plot A few months after the events of the first film, Alice Hardy (Adrienne King) is still heavily traumatized by her encounter with Mrs. Pamela Voorhees, who went on a mad and murderous rampage across Camp Crystal Lake, a summer camp that Alice was working at. She killed Mrs. Voorhees and is now living alone at home, drawing sketches of herself and often having nightmares about Mrs. Voorhees attacking her. She wakes up one night, takes a shower for 3 hours for cleaning her whole body, then she is slashed with a knife in the shower by adult Jason Voorhees, Pamela's son, avenging his mother's death before Alice dies she stands up to show her fully nudity to the viewers and then she went back into the tub and laying down the exact same way and then she dies. Five years later, a new summer camp is being opened near the now deserted and dilapidated Camp Crystal Lake, Camp Packanack. Two counselors, Sandra (Marta Kober) and Jeff (Bill Randolph) are making their way to the camp, before meeting their jokester friend Ted (Stu Charno) and getting warned by the town crazy Ralph (Walt Gorney) that they are doomed if they go to Crystal Lake. Sandra, Jeff and Ted continue to camp and they arrive, meeting the owner Paul (John Furey) and some other counselors. These counselors include wannabe Scott (Russell Todd), his crush Terri (Kirsten Baker), who he can never win over, Mark (Tom McBride) a wheelchair-ridden teen (after a motorcycle accident) and his love interest Vicky (Lauren-Marie Taylor). Paul gives the counselors some safety rules and precautions. Paul's assistant Ginny (Amy Steel) arrives late and is scolded, and after a short meeting in Paul's office, it is hinted at they have something romantic going on. That night, around a campfire, Paul tells the counselors about Jason, how he drowned and Jason's mother, Pamela, went into a rage and killed several people. A lone survivor Alice chopped her head off but then someone else killed Alice years before. Paul says the locals believe that Jason killed Alice and now roams the woods, still alive, avenging his mother's death. And then, Ted, donning a spear and warrior mask, leaps from the woods, scaring the teens. Paul assures everyone Jason is dead and everyone hangs out in the main lodge. Scott tries to win Terri over, Jeff and Sandra dance, Ginny beats Paul in chess and Mark arm-wrestles, with Vicky cheering him on. Ginny retreats to her cabin, but is greeted by Paul at her cabin, and the hint was truthful, they begin to kiss passionately. Outside, Crazy Ralph spies on the lovers, but before he can continue, Jason murders him with a lace of barbed wire. The next day, the counselors engage in some training activities and then while the counselors are taking a swim in the lake, Jeff and Sandra sneak off to the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake. But before they can get very far, they are caught by a police officer, who brings them back to Paul. The officer is flabbergasted at the fact Paul barely punishes Jeff and Sandra and the officer leaves. While driving, he catches sight of Jason running into the woods, towards Crystal Lake. Thinking he is a trespasser, the officer chases him to a run-down crudely-built shack. Inside, the officer is murdered by Jason with a hammerclaw onto his head. That night, Ginny Field, Paul Holt, Ted and the rest of the Counselors decide to go into town for one last party at Casino Bar. Jeff, Sandra, Mark, Vicky, Terri and Scott decide to stay back at the camp and Jason comes in and murders the remaining counselors one by one. First, Terri goes skinny-dipping and chases Scott into the woods when he steals her clothes. Scott is caught in a snare in a tree and Terri goes back to her cabin to get a knife to cut Scott down. While waiting for Terri to return, Jason slashes Scott's throat with a machete. Terri comes back to Scott with a knife to find him dead. She attempts to flee, but is murdered as well. Mark and Vicky decide to sleep together that night, and Vicky goes to freshen up. Jeff and Sandra go upstairs and have sex. While waiting for Vicky, Mark rolls out onto the porch in his wheelchair, and is killed by Jason, who slices a machete into his face and Mark goes rolling down a flight of stairs in his wheelchair. Jason then enters the main lodge, grabs Ted's spear and heads upstairs to a lovemaking Jeff and Sandra. Jeff and Sandra are about to finish, when Jason barges in the room and impales them both with the spear, which penetrates through them and then on through the bed and into the floor - futurely, this prompts Rob (Sandra's older brother, who appears in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter) to seek revenge against Jason. Vicky returns and goes upstairs to investigate, but only finds Jeff and Sandra dead and Jason, who now is shown, clad in a burlap sack with eyeholes over his head and overalls. Jason slashes Vicky's right leg with a butcher knife and corners her, then stabs her in the stomach. Ginny and Paul leave a very drunk Ted behind and arrive back at the camp. Upon entering the main cabin, they find it dark and empty. They find blood everywhere upstairs and soon after, Jason, wielding a pitchfork, attacks Paul and Ginny. Paul is knocked unconscious and Ginny is attacked. First, Ginny hides in a bathroom, and attempts to escape through a window, but Jason appears outside and grabs at her. Ginny runs into the kitchen, finds Crazy Ralph's corpse in the pantry and escapes the lodge. With her car unable to start, Ginny is chased across the camp by Jason. She hides under a bed inside another cabin, but sees a rat and urinates in panic. Through this, Jason finds her, but she manages to salvage a chainsaw and wounds him temporarily in his right arm, then as Jason recovers, she smashes a chair across his back, and he is rendered unconscious. Ginny flees into the woods and stumbles upon Jason's dilapidated shack. Upon entrance, she finds a rustic shrine dedicated to Jason's dead mother, complete with all dead bodies, Pamela's sweater, machete and candles. Jason begins to break down the door, which Ginny barricaded, and the girl develops a plan. She puts on Pamela's sweater and pretends to be her, calling Jason's name and lulling him into a trance. The trick works for a moment, but Jason eventually realizes the ruse and attacks Ginny, injuring her leg. Paul appears and struggles with Jason. With Ginny having time in her hands, she grabs the dropped machete and buries it deep into Jason's left shoulder, apparently killing him. Before leaving the shack, Paul and Ginny remove the killer's burlap sack, horrified with what they see of his face. Paul and Ginny stumble back to camp and take refuge in a cabin, but hear noises outside. Paul slowly opens the door, to reveal Terri's little dog, Muffin. They are relieved, until Jason - now unmasked and showing his horrendous facial deformities - smashes through a window behind Ginny, grabs her and drags her outside. The next morning, Ginny is being loaded in a stretcher and put in an ambulance as she repeatedly calls Paul's name. Paul is nowhere to be seen, leaving his fate unclear. The final shot shows Pamela Voorhees' rotting decapitated head. Cast * Amy Steel - Ginny Field * John Furey - Paul Holt * Adrienne King - Alice Hardy * Lauren Marie-Taylor - Vickie * Kirsten Baker - Terry * Tom McBride - Mark * Marta Kober - Sandra Dier * Bill Randolph - Jeff * Walt Gorney - Crazy Ralph * Russell Todd - Scott * Stuart Charno - Ted * Cliff Cudney - Max * Jack Marks - Deputy Winslow And * Steve "Dash" Daskawitz - Jason Voorhees (masked) * Warrington Gillette III - Jason Voorhees (unmasked) * Betsy Palmer (dead 29 May, 2015) - Pamela Voorhees Reception The film receives a mixed to negative reception from critics and holds a 33% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Even though it was not popular with critics, it is considered by many fans to be one of the best of the series. Category:Films